


Pink Slips

by Arsenic



Series: Discipline and Punish [23]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-30
Updated: 2007-10-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day





	Pink Slips

When Gerard told Mikey what he wanted, asked for his help, Mikey said, "Um. I'm not even sure where a Petsmart is."

But Gerard was above such worries. "I printed you out directions to the two nearest you, and if neither of them has it, see if they can order it, and if that fails, well, I think there's a way to do a money order for an online purchase."

Mikey said, "Okay," and then, "You're sure this is a good idea?" with a face that suggested that he really, _really_ didn't agree with that sentiment.

Gerard just smiled and said, "You haven't seen Bob lately."

Mikey frowned. "If you say so."

If Gerard could have touched Mikey, he would have patted his hand reassuringly. As it was he said, "Trust me," and Mikey, without thinking, said, "I do."

 

*

Seeing as how they shared a jail cell, it was a complete bitch trying to hide anything from Bob. As he so often did in his times of desperate need, Gerard turned to Frank for help. He said, "Please, please keep it on you."

Frank didn't look so sure. "If Tommy finds it, he's gonna freak the hell out. And I just got him relatively calm again."

Tommy, so far as Gerard could tell, had periodic breakdowns over his masculinity. It sort of made Gerard want to roll his eyes at the kid, because Gerard was also pretty sure Frank had kept Tommy's ass and his mouth high and dry. Then again, in fairness to Tommy, the last incident had involved the tongue piercing becoming infected. They'd gotten it cleaned up without him losing the piercing--and Gerard felt it was unspoken that Frank probably would have just had to do it again as soon as it healed up--but he hadn't been able to eat for days due the pain. That was, Gerard could admit, freak-out worthy. "You can tell him what it is. Just tell him to keep his mouth shut."

"He's not a snitch, Gee. If he was his time in here would be a lot shorter."

Gerard nodded his head. That had been kind of unreasonably mean of him. "Sorry, just. Really want this to be a surprise."

Frank looked at him for a long moment. "The two of you are seriously the most fucked up kind of sweet I've ever run into."

"Don't get me started, Iero."

Frank said, "Yeah, okay, point," and took the box.

 

*

Tommy threw Gerard odd looks whenever they were within ten feet of each other for about a week after that. Then he seemed to move on.

 

*

It was safest to wait until lights out, but then the effect would be lost, and Gerard wanted Bob to see. So he brushed his teeth and took off his clothes and buckled the [collar](http://pet.imageg.net/graphics/product_images/pPETS-3763112t400.jpg) on in the relative privacy of the spot behind the bunk. Bob was running a little behind, mostly because Gerard had said, "Could I have a few minutes?" and that was the sort of thing Bob paid attention to if he could. Gerard went back to the cell early, and Bob came in at the end of the hour.

Bob peered around the bed to where Gerard was and stopped, blinking. Gerard made himself stand still despite the sick thud of his heart. Until now he had been so sure this was a good plan, but now, standing here in front of Bob, it was a little hard to tell. Gerard whispered, "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Is it?" Bob asked. Gerard nodded, and tried not to feel stupid for knowing. Bob stepped a little bit closer. "I'm sorry. I didn't get you anything."

Gerard shook his head. That wasn't the point. Bob reached out just enough to skim his thumb over the top edge of the collar. Impulsively, Gerard brought his fingers to the letters adorning Bob's throat. He said, miserably, "I'm afraid of needles."

Bob nodded. "I know."

Gerard couldn't remember telling him that, but maybe Mikey had, or maybe he had just figured it out on his own. "This-- It'll look like you're making me. I mean, who the fuck picks out a pink dog collar for _himself_ , right?"

"Gee--"

"Yours too," Gerard said quietly.

Bob stared at the floor for a moment, then looked back up at Gerard. "I don't need anyone else to see."

Gerard shook his head. "I know. I _want_ them to. Like in the shower."

Bob's eyes widened slightly for a moment. Gerard smiled sheepishly. "That was, I mean-- That was the point, right?"

Bob nodded. "I wasn't sure-- I thought, maybe--"

Gerard shook his head. "Well, it took me a while. But I'm slow. Everyone says. You can ask Mikey."

Bob laughed a little. He drew himself closer so that Gerard was trapped between him and the wall then bent his lips to Gerard's ear. "Pink, huh?"

Gerard flushed. Bob trailed fingers over his stomach and chest, where the blush spread to. Gerard tried to say it looked more humiliating, it was just better planning, anything that made him sound like some sort of rational, intelligent human being. Bob said, "Pretty. Pretty against your skin."

It was a funny word to use, even knowing how bad Bob was with words. It was a dangerous word, one that ran the risk of cementing everything all those others would think when they saw the collar. That wasn't what Gerard heard. He smiled into Bob's hair.

"Gee, lemme--"

Gerard waited a second. The lights went out and he said, "Yours too."

 

*

Bob threw one of the blankets on the floor and pushed Gerard gently to his hands and knees, facing the wall. Gerard felt him unbuckle and then rebuckle the collar, one notch looser. Bob licked a line across the back of Gerard's neck where the collar lay and whispered, "Okay?"

Gerard shuddered. "Tease."

Bob chuckled and slipped his fingers underneath the collar. It tightened it against Gerard's throat, but not so much that he couldn't breathe. Just enough that it was clear how very much Gerard was at Bob's mercy. Then again, that was always clear to Gerard. He liked the tangible evidence of it, liked the way Bob was so very, very careful not to cut off his air supply. Bob's lips dragged over the length of Gerard's spine down to the very crest of his tailbone where Gerard hissed softly at the heat of Bob's tongue licking once, evenly over the ridge of bone, before his teeth sank into the skin. He let go after a second and the heat of the minor pain radiated out, sweet as the scrape of the collar over Gerard's adam's apple.

Bob rose up over Gerard and slipped two fingers into Gerard's mouth as he was panting. Obediently, Gerard sucked until they were good and wet. He scraped his teeth over them as Bob pulled them from him, half a lack of desire to let them go, half asserting his own right to tease. Bob took them back all the same, sliding them into Gerard, slow and sweet and at odds with everything about the situation, or everything the situation appeared to be. Gerard never noticed the bars when Bob was doing this, never noticed that he was _supposed_ to be the one on the floor. All he noticed was Bob's hands and his skin, Bob and him.

Gerard tried to let Bob set the pace, not to beg, but he couldn't help rocking back onto the fingers, even if it pulled on the collar. If he was being honest, that was maybe the best part. Bob made him wait for a bit, but then gave him what he wanted, sliding in easily. It wasn't a particularly slow pace he set, but it wasn't hard. It was just rhythmic. Gerard could hear the kind of music with fun hooks, good dance beats in the meeting of their skin. Bob pulled Gerard off his hands with the collar, blocking his air for maybe a minute, just long enough for Gerard to get lightheaded, disconnect from everything but the in/out measure of Bob's cock. Then Bob let go, wrapping both arms over Gerard's chest to hold him up and whispering, "Breathe."

Gerard took a shaky breath in and came on the exhale without Bob so much as touching him. Bob said, "Keep breathing."

Bob slowed things down then, asked, "Too much?"

It was, a little bit, but Gerard liked that too, liked being able to take it. "All the way," he said, and threw his head back against Bob's shoulder so that the collar stretched over it. Bob growled, "Purr for me," and Gerard could feel the sound curling in his chest at the command.

 

*

In the morning, while brushing his teeth, Bob reached out and touched gently at where the collar had left slight irritation. Gerard glanced at him and grinned. Bob shook his head. "We'll have to figure out some way to pad it."

Gerard got dressed and offered up his neck to Bob, who hesitated but buckled it on, checking carefully at the space between Gerard's skin and the collar. He mouthed, "Pretty." Gerard let himself preen, just for a second.

When Torres let out a catcall at breakfast, occasioning an outpouring of offensive responses, Gerard let himself blush, let them think it was about their words. In truth, he was just enjoying the way Bob looked pissy at not being able to see how far the blush extended.


End file.
